


Silver Bells

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's lucky bells never fail him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #22: [Silver Bells](http://akkiss.com/wp-content/uploads/silver-bells.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Broken ornament.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Silver Bells

~

The common room was quiet when Draco ventured out. Even though as eighth years they had one dorm and he was within his rights to be there, he still felt odd being in the common area when the other students were present. 

Picking his way across the detritus left from their raucous farewell party, Draco moved towards the Christmas tree. He carried a wrapped ornament in his hand, one he’d waited until no one was around to put on the tree. 

This would be his only tree this year. With his parents gone, Draco was staying on at Hogwarts over the holidays, though he hadn’t advertised that fact to many. 

Malfoy Manor was gone, too, confiscated by the Ministry. Draco had only been allowed to retain a few pieces; the ornament he carried in his hand was one of them. 

Draco suspected he’d only been allowed to keep it because it was broken. He wasn’t actually sure what impulse had made him not throw it out, but over the years he’d kept it, surreptitiously placing it on the tree he’d had in his room when his parents weren’t looking, and then taking it back before the tree came down. 

The elves had known about it, of course, but they’d not said a word to anyone. The year before, when the Dark Lord had inhabited the Manor, Draco had kept it hidden, fearing he would destroy it in one of his frequent fits of rage.

With shaking fingers, Draco unwrapped it, staring down at the fragile silver bells held together with a red velvet ribbon. One of the bells had a tiny crack in it, caused from when Draco, as a toddler, had clutched it too tight. Despite that flaw, however, his bell ornament was precious to him and had always brought him good luck. _And I could use some now._

Draco eyed the tree, pondering where to put it. He picked a spot where few would notice it and carefully levitated it there. He’d almost got it placed when...

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” 

Draco jumped, his wand jerking. The ornament started to fall. 

“ _Arresto momentum_!” Potter cried.

The ornament landed gently on the floor, appearing intact. Bending down, Draco picked it up, cradling it. It looked none the worse for wear. Draco exhaled. 

“Sorry.” Potter sounded contrite.

Draco looked up at him. “You startled me.” 

Potter’s smile was lopsided. “Yeah, I can see that. Sorry.” He put away his wand. “I guess you’re here for the holidays, too?” 

“Obviously.” Draco stood, slipping his ornament into his pocket. 

“Aren’t you going to put that on the tree?” Potter asked. 

“I...” Draco sighed. “I suppose.” Pulling it out, he hung it on the tree manually. 

“Nice. Is it yours?” 

“Yes.” Draco slanted a glance at Potter. “It’s...from my childhood.” 

Potter’s smile widened. “Nice.” He leaned in, looking at it closely. 

Draco bit his lip. 

“The elves are bringing me biscuits and hot cocoa in a minute,” Potter said, not looking away from the ornament. “You’re...welcome to join me.” 

Draco blinked. While they had been polite to each other all year, they hadn’t been especially friendly. _Although that could be because I’ve been avoiding everyone._ “Why?”

Potter pursed his lips. “I think we’re the only ones here for Christmas this year.” He turned to look at Draco. “So why not?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you with the Weasleys? Or with Granger?” 

Potter shrugged. “Just didn’t work out. Ron and Hermione are off looking for her parents in Australia, and ever since I broke up with Ginny--” 

Draco nodded. He’d heard about what Granger had done to protect her parents, although not about Potter’s breakup. “Uncomfortable.” He sighed. “That’s the same reason I declined Pansy’s invitation to stay with her family over the holidays.” _That and the fact that I’m gay._

“You broke up? Sorry.” Potter coughed. “Although my reasons may not be same as yours.” He looked away. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Why, what were they?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Potter squared his shoulders. “Because I’m gay.” 

“You’re...” Draco laughed softly. 

“So glad I could amuse you.” Potter sounded cool.

Draco shook his head. “That’s not why. It’s just...” He smiled. “I just find it ironic that we have the same reasons for avoiding our ex-girlfriends.” 

“We...” Slowly, Potter smiled. “You mean _you_ \--?”

“Me,” Draco confirmed. 

They were still staring at each other when a plate of chocolate biscuits and some hot cocoa appeared. Draco was pleased to note that there was more than enough for two. They both gravitated towards the food, which was strategically placed on a low table in front of the fireplace.

“So I guess we’re stuck here together for the holidays,” Potter said as he sat, not looking too upset about the prospect. 

Draco took a seat as well, inclining his head. “It seems we are.” 

“We haven’t seem much of you this year,” Potter said, leaning forward to snag a biscuit. The muscles under his shirt rippled, distracting Draco for a moment.

“I decided to apply myself to my studies.” Draco took one as well before tucking his feet under him and leaning back in his chair. “After last year--” He paused. “Well, you know.” 

Potter nodded. “Well, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Draco stiffened. “Oh?” 

“Yeah.” Potter seemed unaware of Draco’s tenseness. “I’d like for us to be friends.” 

“Friends?” 

“Sure. The war’s over, we all need to move into the future. And we could provide a good example for the other students.” 

Potter wanted to be friends. With him. Humming, Draco looked away. Once again his lucky bells had prevailed. “I’d like that,” he said. 

Potter smiled. “And hey, maybe, since we’re both--” he gestured between them “--you know, we can give each other pointers on men.” 

Draco laughed. “Maybe,” he said, although he was pretty sure there was no way he helping anyone else get _Harry Potter._

Potter beamed. “Brilliant. So, what are you planning to do after you leave Hogwarts?” 

They chatted quietly, the light from the fire giving Potter’s animated face a soft glow. 

Draco watched Potter, already plotting his seduction. _But that’s for another time,_ he decided. _Tonight’s for friendship._

And behind him he heard his silver bells tinkling on the Christmas tree as if in agreement. 

~


End file.
